mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Sea Swirl/Galeria
1ª Temporada A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 Pinkie Pie surprise! S01E01.png Pinkie Pie Hi! S01E01.png Pinkie Pie gasp S01E01.png Pinkie Pie with Twilight S01E01.png Twilight is tired S1E1.png Twilight getting a drink S1E01.png Pinkie Pie excited S01E01.png Popular background ponies S01E01.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 1 S1E01.png Ponies staring at Nightmare Moon S1E01.png O Convite Extra Rainbow Dash's Fantastic Filly Flash S1E03.png The crowd before the Buccaneer Blaze S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's dream of the Gala S01E03.png The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Rarity wedding S01E03.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Crowd of ponies clamoring for the tickets S1E3.png Pre-chase S1E03.png Now chase S1E03.png Temporada de Coice na Macieira The celebration is about to start S1E04.png Ponies drooling over muffins half 1 S1E04.png Ponies drooling over muffins half 2 S1E04.png Drooling victims2 S01E04.png Daisy Sick S01E04.png O Convite Extra Berryshine, Sprinkle Medley, and Sea Swirl watch Fluttershy approach S1E05.png Lyra Heartstrings, Orange Swirl, Lemon Hearts, and Sea Swirl watch S1E05.png Disaster is about to strike S1E05.png Gilda slips and slides half 2 S1E05.png Gilda loses her cool S1E05.png Rainbow Dash tells her about the pranks S1E05.png Rainbow Dash is sad S1E05.png Pinkie Pie partying S1E5.png Caçadores de Exibicionistas The crowd gathers for the show of Trixie S1E06.png Trixie's flashy stage S1E06.png The ponies wonder what's going on S1E06.png Dracofobia Sweetie Drops and Lyra hanging out by the bridge S1E07.png The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png Passagem do Inverno The animal team sings with hedgehogs S1E11.png Animal team carrying animals S1E11.png Friends and citizens cheer after Winter Wrap Up completion S1E11.png Post-winter laughter S1E11.png Em Busca da Marca Especial Ace looking at his tennis racket S1E12.png A Corrida das Folhas Tug of war S1E13.png Every pony watches Pinkie Pie float away S1E13.png The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png Rainbow Dash arrives to the competition S1E13.png Rainbow flies away S1E13.png Super Applejack! S01E13.png Twilight in 5th S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash surprised S01E13.png Twilight wins fifth place S1E13.png Scruffy Applejack looking surprised S01E13.png Celestia appears S1E13.png Feita Para o Sucesso Crowd listening to Spike S1E14.png The beginning of a laughing stock S1E14.png Hoity Toity critical S01E14.png Hoity Toity critical 2 S01E14.png Hoity Toity goes oh the shame S1E14.png Spike cheering for Rarity S1E14.png Rarity shows up in front of Hoity Toity S1E14.png As Artistas Collective GASP S01E18.png Scootaloo Trick S1E18.png Scootaloo doing tricks S01E18.png Cheerilee round of applause S1E18.png Cheerilee and all the participants onstage S1E18.png O Verde não Fica bem em Você Fluttershy hiding from the paparazzi S1E20.png Catwalk S1E20.png Fazendo Pé Firme Celestia exits the brunch S01E22.png As Crônicas das Marcas Audience watching fillies performing S1E23.png The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png Royal guards fanfare S1E23.png Unicorns on clouds S01E23.png A Melhor Noite de Todas Applejack Fantasy S1E26.png Applejack Fantasy2 S1E26.png Twilight singing at the Gala S1E26.png Crowd after Twilight's verse S01E26.png 2ª Temporada Retorno à Harmonia - Parte 2 Victory ceremony background ponies S2E02.png Lição Zero Spike's big list sprawled out behind him S2E3.png Twilight and her checklist S02E03.png Twilight talking S2E03.png Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png Big McIntosh with Smarty Pants S2E03.png Twilight can't reach S02E03.png Twilight can't reach2 S02E03.png Mayor gimme that! S02E03.png Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie seeing ponies chasing S2E03.png Ponies after the fight S02E03.png Eclipse da Luna Sea Swirl's Costume S2E4.png File:Ponies dancing S2E04.png File:Crowd watching S2E04.png Sassaflash running to Sea Swirl S02E04.png Ponyville Scared S2E4.png Ponies depressed S2E04.png Luna and ponies laughing S2E04.png Encontro das Irmãs de Casco Ponies listening to Granny Smith S02E05.png Ponies running S2E05.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle running S2E05.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle jumping over the hurdle S2E05.png Belas Pústulas Bowling Ponies 1 S2E6.png The CMC preparing to bowl S2E06.png Bowling Ponies 2 S2E6.png Scootaloo Bowling 1 S2E6.png Scootaloo Smile S2E6.png Angry Bowlers S2E6.png Sea Swirl S2E6.png Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png A Misteriosa Égua do Bem Rainbow Dash enjoying cheers S2E8.png Pony Crowd Cheering S2E8.png Rainbow Dash showing off S2E08.png DARKWING - I mean.. Mare Do Well S2E08.png Mayor prepares for her speech S2E08.png A Simplicidade e a Elite Cafe Scene S02E09.png Rarity walks in the middle of the crowd S2E09.png Wonderbolts ready to race S2E09.png The ponies look at Rarity S2E09.png chatting S02E09.png startled S02E09.png murmur S02E09.png Fancypants guessing S02E09.png nodding S02E09.png The Wonderbolts prepare to race S2E09.png Fleetfoot wins the Wonderbolts derby S2E9.png Rarity cheering for Fleetfoot S2E9.png staring S02E09.png Five fancy ponies look at Rarity S2E09.png JS UC shocked2 S02E09.png Ponies betting S2E9.png Rarity using binoculars S2E9.png Ponies surround Rarity S2E09.png Canterlot speaks about Rarity S2E9.png Rarity "The talk of all of Canterlot" S2E9.png Rarity bearing witness S2E9.png 5 main ponies partying S02E09.png Rarity uhh S2E9.png Rarity thing S2E9.png Rarity over there S2E9.png Rarity come now S2E9.png Rarity old S2E9.png Rarity she speaks! S2E9.png Rarity they all know S2E9.png Rarity walking S2E9.png Golden Harvest huh S2E9.png Rarity overjoyed S2E9.png O Segredo do meu Excesso Spike huh S2E10.png Noite da Lareira Calorosa Spike telling the story S2E11.png Unicorn ponies S2E11.png Spike & ponies in play S2E11.png Crying Sea Swirl S2E11.png Unicorns trying to hold the door closed S02E11.png Opening a bag of food S2E11.png Seaswirl angry S2E11.png Walking to the grand summit S2E11.png Audience of the grand summit S2E11.png Unicorn ponies stand proud S2E11.png Audience and actors singing The Heart Carol finale S2E11.png Ponies backstage after the pageant S2E11.png O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000 Ponies waiting in line S2E15.png Daisy and Sea Swirl waiting in line S2E15.png Twinkleshine is happy S02E15.png Apple family cider stand S2E15.png Everypony upset S02E15.png Angry ponies watch Applejack S2E15.png Angry ponies walk away S2E15.png Pinkie Pie 'Cider was great' S2E15.png Ponies surrounding Flim S2E15.png Flim kissing Apple Bloom's forehead S02E15.png Ponies singing along 3 S2E15.png Ponies singing along 4 S2E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Flim giving Sweetie Drops a big smile S2E15.png Nonpareil song finale S2E15.png Nonpareil song finale wider S2E15.png Flim and Flam big finish of song S2E15.png Dr. Hooves and Sea Swirl excited S2E15.png Apple family cider competition S2E15.png Twilight and friends want to help S2E15.png Everypony sad2 S02E15.png Dia do Coração Ponyville overview S2E17.png Ponyville town exterior S2E17.png Town Square Exterior S2E17.png Finalmente um Amigo Pinkie Pie sings "fill my heart up with sunshine" S2E18.png Big Finish to song S2E18.png Pinkie Pie singing "smile as wide as a mile" S02E18.png Cherry Berry walking.png Fazendo Pé Firme Pipsqueak in the background S2E19.png Pinkie Pie Rarity worry S02E19.png Iron Will and background ponies.png Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Já Estava na Hora Twilight with glasses 2 S2E20.png Ponies laughing S2E20.png Worried Ponies S2E20.png Everypony else S02E20.png Ponyville Confidencial Ponyville skyview S2E23.png Ponyville zoom-out S02E23.png Casamento em Canterlot - Parte 2 Ponies playing instruments wedding entrance S2E26.png Nopony notice evil song & smile S2E26.png Twilight stops the vows S02E26.png The crowd S2E26.png Applejack playing instrument S2E26.png 3ª Temporada Excesso de Pinkie Pies Sugarcube corner S3E3.png Uma Maçã Ruim First crowd S3E04.png Roma selling carrot crepes S3E4.png Mule wearing shades S3E04.png CMC running at the parade S3E04.png Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png Pinkie Pie sees the CMC S3E4.png Pinkie Pie laughing at 'lettuce' joke S3E4.png Pinkie Pie 'Funny joke' S3E4.png Pinkie Pie's float overtaking tomato float S3E4.png Pinkie Pie thinking about what Apple Bloom said S3E4.png Duelo Mágico Crowd of ponies gathering in front of town hall S3E05.png Fluttershy take a peek S3E5.png Spike holds Fluttershy S3E05.png Com Insônia em Ponyville Ponies arguing S3E6.png Só com Companheiros Inseparáveis Spike, CMC, and the pets board the train S03E11.png Sweetie Belle dressed for it S3E11.png Sweetie Belle but still S3E11.png Sweetie Belle excited squealing S03E11.png A Cura do Mistério Mágico Fluttershy about to leave Ponyville S03E13.png Sassaflash shakes hoof at Caramel S03E13.png Arrival of the New Princess S3E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png 4ª Temporada A Princesa Twilight Sparkle - Parte 1 Ponies preparing for the Summer Sun Celebration S4E1.png Decorating Canterlot S4E1.png A Princesa Twilight Sparkle - Parte 2 The Summer Sun Celebration begins S4E02.png Voo ao Infinito Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png Rarity Vai para Manehattan Main cast walking beside a line of ponies S4E08.png Prim and Suri on the runway S4E08.png Ponies showing off the Hotel Chic dresses S4E08.png A Queda de Rainbow Rainbow listening Applejack talking S4E10.png Orgulhosa Pinkie Berry Pinch with a balloon S4E12.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake with stroller S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion S4E12.png Applejack 'You sure did come on the right day' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie becomes depressed S4E12.png Twilight calling Pinkie's name S4E12.png Pinkie Pie juggling cupcakes S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song to Rainbow S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song S4E12.png Pinkie watching confetti rain S4E12.png Pinkie Pie screaming "stop!" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie "the goof-off is off!" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie forfeits S4E12.png Pinkie Pie gives victory to Cheese Sandwich S4E12.png Twilight "what about you, Pinkie Pie?" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'party's starting out right now' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and friends dancing on stage S4E12.png Modos Simples Townsponies walking S4E13.png Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Ponies walking on the train station S4E13.png Other ponies looking at Rarity S4E13.png Rarity walking with Trenderhoof S4E13.png Rarity and CMC walking on the catwalk S4E13.png Filli Vanilli Fluttershy walking with Angel on her back S4E14.png Fluttershy frozen in the spotlight S4E14.png Não é Fácil Ser Breezies View of Ponyville Crowd S04E16.png Rainbow Dash hovering over the crowd S4E16.png Fluttershy talking to Mr. and Mrs. Cake S4E16.png Fluttershy "only two days to get that pollen back" S4E16.png Amethyst Star blocking Spike's view S4E16.png Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha? View of Crowd S04E19.png Salto de Fé The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Flim pointing at the audience S4E20.png Flim prevents an old pony from falling S4E20.png Flam "Impractical" S4E20.png Spotlight pointing at Silver Shill with crutches S4E20.png Happy ponies S4E20.png Ponies lining up for Flim and Flam S4E20.png Flam "The next show starts in five minutes!" S4E20.png Flim "But why not buy your tonic now" S4E20.png Silver Shill in disguise about to give money S4E20.png Flim, Flam, Silver Shill and other ponies hear Granny S4E20.png Ponies looking at Applejack S4E20.png Flim "You heard it here first" S4E20.png Ponies watching performance S4E20.png Granny Smith dangling from lasso S4E20.png Granny Smith dangling from lasso S4E20.png Granny Smith "what in tarnation did you do that for?!" S4E20.png Granny Smith angry at Applejack S4E20.png Granny Smith "ten times as high!" S4E20.png Flim "twenty times by my count" S4E20.png Flam "thirty with a favorable breeze" S4E20.png Flam giving Granny Smith more tonic S4E20.png Applejack "no way Granny could've made that dive" S4E20.png Trocas! Ancient beast dealer "I could use another lamp" S4E22.png Line of ponies moving along S4E22.png Rainbow Dash trying to move past crowd S4E22.png Fluttershy has an idea S4E22.png The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Ponies cheering S4E22.png Aftermath of the trial S4E22.png Jogos de Equestria Pinkie, Applejack, and Rarity in the lobby S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 2 S4E24.png Scootaloo "but he wouldn't listen" S4E24.png O Reino da Twilight - Parte 1 Ponies in an auditorium S4E25.png Unicorns being drained of magic S4E25.png O Reino da Twilight - Parte 2 Ponyville residents approaching the castle S4E26.png Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png Rainbow shoots up from the floor S4E26.png 5ª Temporada Bloom & Gloom Ponyville in destructive chaos S5E4.png Apple Bloom watches the chaos in Ponyville S5E4.png Make New Friends But Keep Discord The Grand Galloping Gala entrance hall S5E7.png Crowd laughing at Discord S5E7.png Slice of Life Sea Swirl sees Twilight running S5E9.png Several ponies at the bowling center S5E9.png Dr. Hooves at the bowling center S5E9.png Sweetie Drops blending into a crowd S5E9.png Cranky Doodle arguing with a jeweler S5E9.png Cranky "as long as it doesn't cost any extra" S5E9.png Ponies outside Carousel Boutique S5E9.png DJ station speeds past Featherweight and ponies S5E9.png Sweetie Drops "that's what best friends are for" S5E9.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops hugging S5E9.png Princess Spike Ponies playing a polo game S5E10.png Party Pooped Yaks following Twilight S5E11.png Pinkie "and bringing something back!" S5E11.png Pinkie's big gasp; gets an idea S5E11.png Pinkie runs off S5E11.png A party S5E11.png Amending Fences Twilight and Spike in front of Minuette's house S5E12.png Foals at the School for Gifted Unicorns S5E12.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Ponies gather around Princess Luna S5E13.png Luna addresses the bowing ponies S5E13.png Ponies frightened by the Tantabus S5E13.png Luna fires upon the Tantabus with magic S5E13.png Mercadorias Mystery pack 4 Sea Swirl.png Categoria:Galerias de personagens